Love at First WebSite
by supervampire1000
Summary: what happends when two destined souls find each other via FanFiction alec and magnus would like to know. rated M for lemony goodness\ NOW ON HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

**Love At First Web-Site**

**Hello hello my pretty's supervampire1000 is back with a new story with interesting twist**

**Love on the cyber world or as I like to call it**

**Love at first web-site.**

**LOL bad joke **

**Anyhoo I am so excited to be presenting this next story because the first one I wrote was a crash and burn story**

**Hope y'all like this one better, and please review kind thoughts I'm sensitive to meanies.**

**Cassie owns the characters *cries* I own the plot :-) **

**Chapter song: ANYTHING made by Adam Lambert (love the Lambert awesomeness)**

* * *

Alec's POV

When I got home I immediately dropped my backpack and ran up to my room hastily closing the door and pulling out my laptop. I logged into my fanfiction account and updated my story just in time to meet my updating deadline. I skipped mentor and lunch to finish the last chapter and I was done at last with 12 chapters.

"Alec," Izzy said as she peered into my room, "what are you doing?"

"Nothing Iz, go away," I said closing my laptop.

"Whatever Alec you're fucking weird," she said going off to wherever.

"_That was close,"_ I thought as I resumed my typing.

I went to my usual page and typed up my favorite combination of settings. Rated M, Drama, 10,000 words and lastly Incomplete. I scrolled down the page for a new story or at least one that has been updated. _I've read all of these,_ I thoughtas I re-read the titles.

'_Hey this is new and its 10 chapters, promising' _I thought to myself as I read the paragraph.

I clicked the fiction and began reading. It was like any love story, sappy sweet and a very dramatic plot. It had a great twist for the end leaving it on the best cliff hanger I ever read.

'_Who the hell is the author,'_ I thought as I went up to the top to read the stats.

Name: TasteMyRainbow-Title: Purpose- reviews 576

I decided to commend his story and send a private message showing my gratitude.

_TrueBluEyes_

_Great Fanfiction_

_It's a wonderful and very well made story_

**TasteMyRainbow**

**Why thank you Blue Eyes ;) **

**So you're into romance novel type fanfiction**

_TrueBluEyes_

_Yours is awesome enough to turn me_

**TasteMyRainbow**

**LOL XD that's what he said**

**You should watch what you say to the dirty minded**

_TrueBluEyes_

_I don't think I've ever known a girl (besides my sister) with a wrong mind so I wasn't paying attention._

**TasteMyRainbow**

**You need to get out more**

**Oh, and I'm not a girl**

_TrueBluEyes_

_Oh sorry =( _

_Didn't know that any other boys liked Fanfiction_

**TasteMyRainbow**

**Oh so you're a boy then =)**

_TrueBluEyes _

_Yeah_

_But if we ever meet outside of this chat room I'll deny it_

**TasteMyRainbow**

**Well is there a possibility I will see you outside this chat room**

_TrueBluEyes _

_I think you have seen me_

_I mean how many Goths you know in town_

**TasteMyRainbow **

**None actually **

**I roam with the party animals **

**So taking it that you're Goth I don't think I have seen you**

_TrueBluEyes _

_I normally don't go unnoticed_

_everyone in school always talks about me _

_I mean I think we're the same age _

**TasteMyRainbow **

**Yeah I thought so too**

**OH I KNOW**

**We both write our age and in five seconds send ok**

5, 4,3,2,1

_TrueBluEyes_

_18_

**TasteMyRainbow**

**19**

_TrueBluEyes_

_Well almost_

_So I know I'm wasting every single school seminar I've ever been to on internet safety but_

_Do you by any chance go to Idris Academy_

**TasteMyRainbow**

**Yeah **

**Hey don't we have a pep rally Friday **

_TrueBluEyes _

_Yeah on the game on Saturday for swimming_

**TasteMyRainbow**

**Football actually **

**But you never answered my question**

_TrueBluEyes _

_Which was?_

**TasteMyRainbow**

**Well will I ever meet you out of this chat room?**

**I mean I'd like to**

_TrueBluEyes _

_Well I've only just met you so that would be unwise _

_But I'd like to _

_Listen I'll talk to you tomorrow same time consider it a virtual date_

**TasteMyRainbow **

**I think I'd like that**

**Chat with you tomorrow Blue Eyes**

**;)**

* * *

**Fin **

**That's it y'all now review nicely for the next chapter**

**Or perish with sorrow**

**Ok and also **

**Hi BurningCrystalEyes, hi MagnusBaneLover, hi FullFathomFive, hi** **MerielTLA**

**Big thanks to all of you for being my friends**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my fellow Malec fans and welcome to part 2 of Love At First Web-Site**

**I am personally happy with this fan fiction mostly because it the back story of me and my beloved **

**This entire fan fiction is true so don't give bad comments about it.**

**And wish me luck because**

**!**_** I'm getting married!**_

**I know I am very young but it's the Aztec way**

**Anywhooo enjoy**

* * *

Alec's POV

I sat back in my chair for a moment, trying to register what had just happened. I had flirted with a boy I didn't know, and he goes to my school and to top it off I have an e-date with him tomorrow. What's wrong with me you ask, I don't know. I mentally slapped myself for not paying more attention to all the school seminars on internet safety I attended. _Nothing you can do now,_ said the annoying little voice in the back of my mind, _great now you're schizophrenic. _I looked through the boy's profile, not in that way but I just wanted to see what he was 's cool I guess I like his music but his pairings are just outrageous, but they seem to work together in a way. I saw his profile picture; it was a bag of skittles in a rainbow manicured hand. _That's so totally fabulous, so pretty with so many colors. _I said to myself making me laugh. _I like a rainbow; even I can see where this is going. _I shut my laptop off and curled up in my bed not even bothering to change into my pajamas. That night I dreamt of rainbows and eyes greener than Galveston bay.

* * *

Xxxxx

I walked down the halls more slowly today trying to find my rainbow in the waves of students. I was at the main building when I heard a voice, like velvet and silk. _Gosh, Alec, quit being a pussy. The voice said as I neared the voice. _I could only make out some of the words.

"He's so nice, and sweet, and clueless, and he goes here, I hope I get to meet him some day," said a voice coming directly around the corner.

I felt my eyes widen as I ran for the corner. I was too late because by the time I made it to the end of the hall 8th period had ended and all the students were pouring out of the classrooms. I felt my heart tighten in disappointment as I made my way outside. When I got home I quickly logged in to my account and typed.

_TrueBluEyes_

Hey I'm here

**TasteMyRainbow**

Me too

So how was school for you Blue Eyes?

_TrueBlueEyes_

I thought I heard you talking today in the hall after 8th but when I turned everyone was out of their classes and I think I missed you.

**TasteMyRainbow**

Don't worry SHIFT happens

I'm going somewhere tomorrow so I won't be able to talk

How about Sunday, sound good Blue Eyes?

_TrueBlueEyes_

That's fine

My sister is dragging me somewhere anyways

**TasteMyRainbow**

That's sweet of her

Anyways, I got to go so…

talk to you Sunday

Ok Blue Eyes ;-)

_TrueBlueEyes_

Ok, bye Skittles

LOL ;-)

* * *

Xxxxxx

The next morning I awoke to the floor meeting my face with a large bang and obnoxious laughter filling the room. I jolted up to find my brothers Jace and Max rolling on the floor laughing. I felt my ears steam in rage.

"WHAT THE HELL GUYS!" I screamed at them. They stopped laughing when they saw my face.

"Hey don't get pissed at us Isabelle told us to wake you up," Jace said holding his hands up.

"Why does she want me awake before noon?" I asked still tired.

"Well for one we got a party to go to and you are NOT going dressed in those horrid sweaters," Isabelle said walking into my room.

She took my hand and dragged me out of the room and into the car. I didn't ask where we were going because I was afraid to know and it was best to just let her have her way so I didn't complain either. We arrived at some outrageously priced designer store I didn't recognize. She had pulled me into the store. I felt pain as I saw what the walls were lined with. All I saw was leather and animal print in every color. _Dear lord in heaven if you exist, help me. _I thought as Izzy handed me a few articles and pushed me into the dressing rooms.

* * *

_**READ ME**_

**There chapter two **

**Hope y'all enjoyed it **

**Also I need your help, y'all need to help me chose what Isabelle made Alec wear to the party.**

**Please send it in your review and hope y'all enjoy the story.**

**Chapter three depends on your review **

**SO REVIEW **


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up my people's **

**Hello and welcome to chapter 3 **

**I didn't get many reviews on Alec's outfit but I did find one I really like**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing the characters belong to Cassie Claire **

**I own the plot though *evil smile***

**Oh and pay extremely close attention to the next paragraph**

**ON WITH THE FIC **

I had changed into almost every combination Izzy had picked out for me until I had come out of the last and most humiliating outfit. She had picked out leopard skinny jeans and a tight black tank top with a pink heart across the chest.

"That'll look great with some combat boots," Isabelle said clapping her hands together.

"I don't mind the boots, but I do mind the jeans, I mean cant you tone it down," I asked as she looked around the neighboring rack.

"Fine no leopard skinny jeans," she said as she plucked something off the rack, "how about some black leather super skinny jeans."

"Fine," I groaned as I went to try on the terribly tight jeans.

"Great, now we need some accessories," she said as she hauled me out of the dressing room.

"What kinds of accessories?" I asked a bit uneasily.

"Oh the normal, eyeliner some bracelets, oh and a leather jacket to match," she said helpingly.

"You know it's great when you give into my super emo style, thanks Iz," I said to her as she looked over and smiled.

"Don't mention it, and I want you to look like yourself," she said ruffling up my hair.

I looked over to what she was doing and saw her picking out different color nail polish and other makeup. _God I hope that's for her,_ said the little voice.

"Hey who are you getting that crud for?" I asked plucking the vile of black polish from her hands.

"For you of course and don't complain or I'll paint your nails pink with little rainbows," she said in a get-off-my-fucking-back tone.

"Fine but if I'm wearing it you have to leave your hair down the whole party," I said as we made our way to the register.

"Ugh, must I?" she asked groaning.

"You must," and we walked out of the store.

Xxxxxxx

When we got home I was immediately assaulted by Isabelle once again as she hurried up and put me in my new outfit. She had worked with lightning speed and done my eyeliner and flat ironed my hair so it fell over my eyes. She handed me my new accessories and went off to her room to get ready for the party. I stood dazed in my room for a good five minutes before time sped up to me. I looked myself over making sure she hadn't changed the articles when I wasn't looking. Believe me it's happened on many occasions actually. I had on the same tank and the ridiculously tight leather skinny jeans and the combat boots were still as badass as ever. I decided to hook up my iPod before we left so I could listen to it in the corner like I did at almost every party. I did this so I wouldn't utterly embarrass myself in front of people. I have a record of ruining party's I was actually involved in so I did my best to stay out of it.

"Alec!," Isabelle screamed from downstairs, "Come on, we're gonna be late!"

"Coming!," I shouted back as I grabbed my IPod and ear buds.

I clicked on a song aimlessly as I ran down the stairs. Jace and Max were already at the door when I got downstairs. We walked outside and started to walk down the street. **( Yes this part was stolen from City of Bones when they were walking to the other party)** Isabelle and Jace and Max were absorbed in conversation while I hung back and played song after song on my IPod. I was knocked out off my Three Days Grace paranoia as a hand waved in front of my face.

"Alec we're here," Izzy said taking out my ear piece.

"Oh, uh, cool," I managed to say before she grabbed my hand and led me inside a very loud and almost club like compound.

I stood in the hall of a back building with my IPod in hand trying to tune out the upbeat techno music playing in the background. I finally found a song loud enough to drown out the music, I let my head fall back on the cold wall. I suddenly felt eyes looking at me and when I looked I was met with bright yellow and green almond shaped eyes. I looked at the other boy for a while as his lips moved. I took out my left bud.

"I'm sorry, what," I said gazing into the other boys eyes.

"I said, sorry for bumping into you," the boy said smiling and bending over to pick up some scattered boxes.

"Oh, sorry, here let me help," I said picking up some of the items.

"Thanks the bar was running short on supplies," said the boy, " want to give me a hand."

"Yeah no problem, just lead the way," I said falling in step behind the boy.

We walked into the crowd as a new song began to play. The dance floor was packed but the boy seemed to have no problem maneuvering his way-out of it. I was able to see him more closely with all the extra light. He was tall with a honey tan, his hair looked to be super glued in colorful spikes and his cloths seemed to be a part of his skin the way it clung to his muscular form. We finally reached the bar and set down the boxes that were to my surprise filled with liquor.

"Hey thanks," said the boy holding out his hand, "I'm Magnus, Magnus Bane."

"Alexander Lightwood, but everyone calls me Alec," I said shaking the other boy's hand.

" Well I'd love to stay and chat Blue Eyes but I have a party to host," he said unpacking the last of the bottles.

_Wait what, Blue Eyes, but he can't be, maybe it's just a coincidence but still…_

"No problem, I understand Skittles," I said as he paused for a moment and looked up to meet my eyes. Magnus broke into a grin after a small while of hearing this.

"I knew it was you," he said gleaming.

"How where you so sure," I asked as I looked over my shoulder.

"Everyone comes to my party's so I just kept my eyes open for any dark and sad teens," he said as he sat on a bar stool.

"And I just happened to be the only one here," I said looking at his golden eyes.

"No, you're the only dark and sad teen that has the balls to come to one of my parties," he said, "even if it is to just stand on the sidelines."

"I'm not that social, every party I've actually participated in ended in disaster," I chuckled, "you know, I've spoken to you every day for the past two weeks and I still can't believe I'm meeting you,"

"Yeah I have that effect on people," he said putting his hands behind his head revealing a strip of skin from his shirt. I looked away, feeling my face getting hot.

"Oh whatever," I said shoving him in the arm with my elbow.

"So why are you here?" he asked examining his manicured hands.

"Oh my sister half dragged me here, she wanted me to meet someone but she left before she had the chance to tell me who it was," I said looking into the crowd

"Well that could be good luck or bad luck I guess," he said meeting my gaze,

"I actually have to find her so," I took up a pen and napkin, "why don't you call me,"

"Oh you can depend on that Alexander," he said taking the napkin and stashing it in his colorful vest.

I stalked off into the crowd face still hot, and my heart rate going a mile a minute. I searched for Isabelle high and low until I saw her in the far corner surrounded by boys. It didn't take her long before all the boys were on the floor.

"I guess demon hunting pays off huh," I said as I neared her.

"Yeah it pays alright," she said laughing.

"Hey didn't you want to introduce me or something," I asked as she calmed down

"Oh yeah how could I forget," she smacked her forehead, "come on, I was hoping you guys would hit it off."

"No promises," I said as she hauled me around the compound.

"There he is," she said pointing to the bar as she dragged me close.

As we neared the bar I could make out a familiar figure sitting on an even more familiar bar stool. _Oh god this is going to be interesting._ The little voice said in a smug little voice. _Quiet you_! I commanded it with my mind. We had made our way out of the crowd when Izzy let me go to go and talk to the glittery boy.

"Alec come here," she said waving her hand.

"Well this is awkward," Magnus said with a smile.

"Oh, you're telling me," I retorted.

"What am I missing here," Isabelle said looking from Magnus to me.

"Magnus this is my sister Isabelle," I said motioning with my hands. _What else can you motion with you dumb ass, _said the little voice.

"Wait you know him," Isabelle said pointing to Magnus.

"We know each other," Magnus said before I could.

"And you think this is awkward," Isabelle said sheepishly.

**There chapter 3**

**What happens next? **

**No one knows**

**But if you review you will sooner**

**SO REVIEW **


	4. Chapter 4

'**Ello loves**

**What's up everybody? **

**I am just so honored with all your reviews**

**And I just have to say thank you to all that have reviewed **

**And plead and beg to those that haven't yet to do so**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW *crawling on my knees crying***

**Anyways on to the fic hop y'all love this chapter **

**Disclaimer; I own nothing *cries***

**Yet**

***evil smile as I sharpen a knife***

Alec's POV

I stood looking from my sister to Magnus and back again. I couldn't think of anything to say. _You just gave this guy your number and your sister introduced you like you were fucking strangers and you don't have anything to say, _nagged the voice in the back of my mind.

"Listen, I uh, sorry," I said as I looked to Magnus, "and you are in so much trouble." I said pointing to Isabelle.

"What why," she whined as I glared at her.

"I'll tell you when we get home," I said turning back to Magnus.

"Don't worry Alexander I understand the whole sibling thing I'm not mad or anything like that," he said just as I opened my mouth to speak.

"How did you guess that, that's what I was going to ask," I asked puzzled.

He looked over his shoulder tome and tapped his head. "I'm sorry but I must go, but you can count on me calling, see you at school, hopefully," and he sank into the crowd.

"We are going to find Jace and Max and we are going home now," I said glaring at my sister, "and you and I are going to have a good long conversation about this,"

We scanned the area for our brothers until we came to see a large ob in the corner of the compound. We ran to see Jace and Max taking on a kid the size of a small demon.

"Jace what the hell," I said cutting into the fight.

"Max cut this out right now or I swear you will never see your fruits basket manga collection ever again," said my sister holding onto his jacket sleeve.

"Jace, are… are you drunk?" I asked smelling the alcohol on him.

"I'm not drunk… humph… you're da one dats drunk mishter." He said with a slur and a stumble.

"Yes, Alec, he is very drunk," Max said looking over to Jace, "he took out the whole bar."

_So that's why the bar was out of liquor,_ I thought as Jace sagged over.

"Come on Izzy," I said hauling Jace out from the corner.

"We're going home, Max, Jace is passed out cold and if he wants to live through his hangover we have to go now," I said as my brother looked to Jace.

"Yeah I think that's a good idea," he said looking at Jace's sick looking face.

We made our way home without any problems. _All I have to do now is deal with Isabelle,_ I thought as we walked inside and Max brought Jace to his room.

Xxxxxxx

"Ok, why the fuck would you embarrass me like that, and in front of him of all people," I half screamed at her for humiliating me.

"What? I had no idea you knew him or that you had already given him your number," she shouted at me.

"yeah but instead of apologizing you stood there, saying nothing," I said, "you could of said sorry and walked away or explained your devious plan to him but you said nothing,"

"I know, you're right, and I'm sorry," she said.

"Damn right you're sorry…..wait, what?" I said hearing these words from her mouth.

"I said you're right and I'm sorry," she said looking up into my eyes.

"Well fine I forgive you, but just cause you gave into me," I said feeling drained of all energy.

I walked up to my room without another word. I changed into my black sweat pants not even bothering putting on the shirt before falling on my bed and diving into a deep sleep.

**Magnus's POV**

I lay down on my large and fluffy couch as The Chairman came and curled up on my chest. He clawed me softly to get my attention before giving up and climbing on my face.

"What is it Chairman," I asked the white tabby cat.

"Mew,"

"I know, and no I don't know why I'm so out of it," I said to the cat.

"Meow,"

"Ok maybe I did meet someone but what does it matter to you," I asked the cat as it gazed into my eyes.

"Mew,"

"Yes I guess you do deserve to know if you put it that way," I sighed as the cat nudged it's self against my neck.

"Ok so I met this guy online and… well I don't know, I can't stop thinking about him, his face and his eyes, oh, his eyes," I sat and thought of the blue orbs, "I hope you get to see them."

"Meow,"

"Oh god no Chairman, I can't fall in lo.. Lo... Well that," I said looking seriously at the cat.

"Mew," said the cat tilting its head in question.

"Feelings are strong enough to kill and if I hurt him I'm afraid he's already gone through enough to keep living," I said hiding my saddened eyes from my friend.

"Mew," he said as he brushed his fur on my face.

"I guess he is strong enough, I mean he's pushed himself from hurt to burn and back," I said giving up to his constant nagging, "I want him to like me but I couldn't forgive myself if he got hurt,"

"Mew,"

"I know, I mean, I rarely pursue an ordinary mundane but, I don't know he doesn't seem mundane to me but there are no glamour's to where I can see." I said looking to the white ball of fluff.

"Meow,"

"I don't know but he could be, but the Nephilim are less compassionate, he couldn't be," I said remembering the wars and deaths the little shadowhunters had caused in my eight hundred years.

"Mew,"

"Well maybe he is different, I hope he is, I'll call him tomorrow ok, I mean it's only five hours before the world is up and awake," I said to the cat.

He purred into my chest as I closed my hand on the napkin in my vest. I fell asleep to the thought of his blue eyes and his smile. I hoped in silence that he was thinking about me as well.

**Ta Da **

**There now y'all chew on that while I prepare chapter 5**

**And let's just say chapter 5 is a tasty one**

**But you don't get to read it if you don't review**

**SO REVIEW **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again naturally **

**I am sorry I have not updated in so long **

**But hey SHIFT happens **

**Also I am very excited for this chapter because it was inspired by one of my favorite songs**

***Can't read my can't read my no he can't read my poker face***

**Listen to poker face while you read it'll make sense.**

**Any who on with the fiction**

Alec's POV

I awoke in my bed to the shrill ringing of my cell. I shot up out of bed and started to search for it. I looked through all my crap faster than I ever had before. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, where the fuck is it shit, _thought the little voice as I looked through my jeans pocket.

"Hello," I said after finally finding the infernal electronic.

"Hey blue eyes," said a silky voice.

"Skittles," I breathed out.

"That's right," he said in a sing song voice.

"Well what's up, I mean why did you call me," I asked uneasily.

"Because I have your number and I was wondering if you would like to get some coffee," Magnus said a bit full of himself.

"Sure, sure," _breath in, breath out, ugh your acting like such a girl,_ said the voice.

"Should I ask Starbucks or do you have any place in mind?" he asked in a sultry voice that made my heart (or at least it throbs like his heart) want to explode.

"No, Starbucks is fine," I said trying to make my voice sound natural.

"Great the one at the end of the block," he said sounding pleased.

"Cool, what time do I meet you there?" I asked.

"Well how about in thirty minutes, I want to finish my makeup," he said.

"Yeah so do I, see you in a bit bye," I chuckled.

"TTFN," he said as he hung up.

I ran out of my room and into Izzy's room. I look to find it empty I run around the whole dag house until I find her, of all the places she could be, in the kitchen.

"Izzy help," I almost shout at her.

"What? What is it?" she asked as I made my way over to her.

"I need your help I have a date with Magnus in twenty minutes," I whispered in her ear.

"Well why didn't you say so, wait what kind of date," she asked looking serious.

"We're getting coffee at Starbucks," I said as she brain stormed.

"Come on I remember one of the outfits we bought that would be perfect for the occasion." She said pulling me to her room.

She quickly pulled out the Alec emergency kit built in with cloths and make up for dating emergencies I never thought I would have. She quickly pulled out the outfit she spoke of and I quickly put it on. She then did my hair make up and propped me for accessories.

"Five minutes till you have to go," she said applying the last of my makeup.

"I have to go now if I want to make it, thanks izzy," I said hugging my sister and running out the house.

Xxxxxxx

Magnus's POV

I stood outside Starbucks ten minutes early waiting for Alec and checking my make up every second. I stood at the door entertaining myself. I looked over to a boy in the shop trying to beg a girl to date him so I did her a favor. As he reached for the sugar I changed it to salt and the rest is history. I stood there laughing as the boy spit his drink out straight into the face of the Starbucks employee. When I turned I saw Alec making his way over.

"Hey blue eyes," I said waving to get his attention.

He all out smiled at me and I felt myself turn to mush. He made his way to me and out of the small crowd. I could see his lips form words but I got distracted. He was just so delicious, I felt the urge to jump him right there in the doorway. He had on tight black tainted jeans and an equally tight rocker tee. I felt myself turn to putty as I noticed his abs through the shirt along with the rippling muscle on his arms.

"what," I asked coming back down to earth.

"I said, 'hi what's up should we go inside" he repeated as he looked away blushing.

"I don't think that's what you said since you're blushing right now but lets go in shall we," I said opening the door for him.

"So how do you take your coffee," I asked as we stood in line.

"Black, like my soul," he added lamely.

"I should have guessed," I said grinning at his blush.

We got our coffee for which after much discussion I paid for because number one I asked him out and number two when I did pay he blushed immensely which was super cute.

"So want to play twenty questions," I asked trying to snoop around.

"Ok, you first," he said taking a swing at his coffee.

"So where you from," I asked a bit unsure of my question.

"Well most of my family comes from Europe but I hail from Brooklyn," he said looking down at his coffee.

"What part of Europe?" I asked hoping to uncover a Nephilim.

"I don't remember," he said dogging the question, "my turn,"

"On with it my liege," I said dramatically, I mean come on when am I not dramatic.

"what's your favorite movie?" he asked intrigued.

"well , you're going to laugh but its bewitched," I said admitting my dirty little secret.

"that's actually one of my sisters favorite movies, she likes making fun of how realistic they portray the witch," he said smiling.

" oh, so you know a witch," I grinned in triumph as he realized what he had said.

"well I know my mom does that count," he asked nervously.

"well played, well I guess it's my turn then huh," I asked as he sighed in relief. I looked him over when I noticed a familiar sign on his right hand. I quickly picked it up and examined the rune.

"no way how did you get a tattoo," I said pointing to the eye on his hand.

"I have to go," he said jumping up. _Check and mate Alec Lightwood._

I looked after him as he ran out of the store at blinding speeds. I quickly got up from my seat to follow. I looked down every ally way until I came up to the last street of the block. I stood for a moment wondering about my little Nephilim. I wondered if he actually liked me, how much he actually liked me, if he liked me enough to go out with me. I took a deep breath before I went out into the ally to find my Nephilim pacing.

"Alec?" I said walking towards the boy.

"Magnus, what are you I mean don't I mean why," I put my finger on his lips to silence his gibberish.

"Alec I know," I said simply.

"know what I don't know what you're talking about," he said quickly.

"I know that you are Nephilim and that tattoo is actually a rune," I said looking into his eyes.

"but how did you I mean I thought," he continued.

"because I'm not what you take me for silly Nephilim," I said taking a few steps back. He began to question what I planned but I held up a hand to silence him. I concentrated on my power within me as my hands started to escape bright blue flames. When I turned back to Alec he was wide eyed.

"you're a w-warlock," he stuttered.

"no shit Sherlock," I said smiling.

"so you knew the whole time," he said looking up into my eyes.

"well no but when I saw your rune I knew," I said pointing to his hand.

"cool, but don't ever do that again I thought I let out the whole seceret," he said hitting my arm.

"so now that that's out of the way, I was wondering if you would like to be my boyfriend," I asked looking up into his blue orbs.

"that's straight forward, but yes, on one condition, you can't tell my family," he said seriously.

"great," I said as I leaped into alecs arms and kissed him.

Xxxxxxx

Isabelle's POV

I walked down the street to the end of the road where my cab was when I saw blue lights come from an ally in front of me. I turned into the ally to see alec and some other boy in a passionate embrace. I felt joy swell up inside for my brother.

"WAY TO GO ALEC! THAT'S MY BROTHER RIGHT THERE," I screamed trying to embarrass him.

It worked.

**READ ME**

**Hello kitties **

**Long chapter right**

**If it's not long enough tell me **

**AWWWW don't we love Isabelle**

**Fuck yeah we do**

**What will Alec say next? **

**I don't know **

**So I want you to review a line you think Alec should yell at Izzy.**

**But it won't happen if you don't review**

**SO REVIEW**


	6. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hello this is the Author **

**I just wanted to tell all my Malec fans that I will postpone my stories but only for a limited time. I also wanted to tell you that I will only add very few more chapters to my story love at first web site. It is currently 5 chapters so double that and that's all I will give. But don't worry cause I am going to this time off to write my new Malec story and finish a Young Justice story. The new story is going to be punk-gothic-emotional-awesomeness with some rock some roll and a damn big party fucking time. You will not even remember my other stories names. Trust me. I took it for a test run with the first chapter, and my audience loved it. So wipe them tears off your face and start dancing to the Malec beat. NO THIS IS NOT A MUSICAL FANFICTION. But it does involve music, and no I did not steal this from another author I know you guys are thinking about this. They are not famous and they will not be for the time being.**

**That is all.**

**PS; if you haven't read my Young Justice story and you'd like to please visit my profile to read it under my stories.**

**LOTS OF FLUFFY LOVE,**

**Supervampire1000**


End file.
